Salmon Run Stars
by JRedd7272
Summary: The Squid Sisters decide to become a worker in Grizzco Industries to hang out with Redd. Their job is the same, but... it might seem like Mr. Grizz is gonna pull a hard bargain for the Squid Sisters. Will things turn out okay, or will it become a splatastrophe?
1. Hired for Grizzco

**Here we go, I now have another Splatoon story! This time, it's based on Salmon Run :D. Plz enjoy, I'd like to hear what you think :).**

 **XXX**

Along with Turf Wars and Ranked battles, there is a shady shop in Inkopolis Square. There were always rumors of a sketchy job for Inklings to be hired here. And, with no surprise at all, Redd is one of the workers here.

Not that the guy minded at all, he absolutely enjoyed it. Collecting Golden Eggs was his goal, and in return for success, he gets a bonus. For all Inklings who work there, it ranges from coins, to tickets, to even new clothing once a month.

Redd's buddy, Joel, is also a worker in Grizzco, but he never got a chance to join Redd on a run. David is Redd's only friend that didn't join this sketchy job.

Right now, Redd just obtained his bonuses from his recent Salmon Run, and also a couple others from a few days ago. And this months gear... is something he didn't really expect:

The Cap of Legend.

Redd was in awe once he saw this, simply because he knew it was a version of the same cap that Cap'n Cuttlefish wears. Plus, Marie told him that the New Squidbeak Splatoon was owned by the guy.

So, with no other choice, he wanted to do one thing with this cap:

Aside from Turf Wars, he wanted to show it to the Squid Sisters.

XXX

Redd enters Octo Canyon again and is greeted by the two cousins.

"Hi, Redd. Good to see ya." Marie greeted.

"Wazzup, Marie." Redd greeted.

"How's your day going, Redd?" Callie asked.

"It's going good. Just got some bonuses from my recent run in my job." Redd replied.

"Wow, that's so sweet!" Callie exclaimed.

"Still, the job seems pretty sketchy." Marie complimented.

"What are you talking about, Marie? I think my job is pretty cool." Redd said smiling. Marie just rolled her eyes.

"So, what did you get?" Callie asked.

"Close your eyes. You too, Marie." Redd responded.

"Why?" Marie asked, confused by this.

"It's a surprise, and I don't wanna spoil it." Redd said. So, the girls close their eyes. Redd takes off his Hero Headset and puts on the Cap of Legend.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Redd responded. Callie and Marie open their eyes, and they get surprised by the hat that Redd is wearing.

"T-That cap..." Marie stuttered.

"I wonder how Gramps is doing right now." Callie complimented.

"I got this from my recent run. It's the latest gear this month." Redd said.

"Wow, Redd. That's amazing!" Callie shouted excitedly.

"How in the world did your boss give you _this_ though?" Marie asked.

"I'm not sure, it just came from the bonus thing. Don't worry, I was surprised when I first saw this, too." Redd replied.

"Well, that's cool at least. You got some skill, Redd." Marie said.

"Imma see you two later. I'm gonna do another run." Redd responded.

"Another?!" The cousins shouted in unison.

"Yep, I need the dough. Also, I just enjoy it." Redd said with a shrug.

"I would like to check it out!" Callie exclaimed.

"What? Callie, are you serious?" Marie said surprised by that.

"Sure, you can come along. I'm sure my boss would like to meet you." Redd replied.

"I'll come too, just to make sure Callie doesn't do something stupid while she's out. We don't need DJ Octavio to do all this again." Marie said.

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed, not fond of that.

"Alrighty then. This way." Redd said, leading the way. He squid forms and leaves Octo Canyon. The Squid Sisters follow right behind.

XXX

The three enter the shady shop in Inkopolis Square.

"Right on time, kid. I've got work for ya." A gruff voice said. The Squid Sisters turn to see a weird bear radio.

"Um... is it supposed to say that?" Callie asked.

"I'm not sure, Marie. I know nothing about the people who work here... except him now." Marie said, referring to Redd.

"Hey, boss! Good to see ya!" Redd greeted. The Squid Sisters were beyond surprised now, and also confused.

"What?! Redd, that bear radio... is your _boss?!_ " Callie shouted.

"Yes."

"This day just got so much... stuff going on." Marie said.

"Who are these friends you got here?" The bear radio asked.

"Oh, these are my friends, Callie and Marie. They're the Squid Sisters, and I am very close to them." Redd explained. Of course, he's not ready to really reveal his Agent 4 secret to anyone yet, except the people he's close too. The bear radio jumped a little bit by that.

"The Squi-?!" It exclaimed. Then it stopped to clear its throat.

"Well, it's good to actually see you two. Welcome to Grizzco Industries. The name's Mr. Grizz." The bear radio said, introducing itself.

"Hello, Mr. Grizz! I'm Callie! So good to see you!" Callie greeted.

"I'm Marie. But I'm not too fond of you yet." Marie said.

"You sure about that? Because I do have a request for you two." Mr. Grizz said.

"I know what you do with these Golden Eggs that the Inkling workers collect for you." Marie exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"Obviously, when the Golden Eggs are collected, you-"

"Marie... we need none of that. Please." Redd pleaded.

"Ok, fine. I won't say it out loud." Marie obliged.

"Let's get back to the point. How would you two like to become even more popular than you already are?" Mr. Grizz said to the two.

"I wanna join!" Callie said, raising her hand and waving it around.

"Callie! Just calm down for a bit, would ya?" Marie asked sternly, but quietly.

"That sounds nice. That will give me some more bonding time with you two." Redd suggested.

"Well, it _is_ true that we hang out a lot..." Marie replied. She thought for a moment, then sighs.

"Ok, fine. I'll join." Marie agreed.

"Yaaaaay!" Callie cheered.

"This sounds like it's gonna be a good day." Redd said with a smile.

"We can be with Redd while we do this new job!" Callie exclaimed excited.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow that." Mr. Grizz said. The cousins were surprised by that.

"Why not?" Marie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

" _He_ is a profreshional," Mr. Grizz started, looking at Redd, "you two _aren't._ " Mr. Grizz added, looking at them.

"But that ain't fair! We're very close to him, we should be together!" Callie whined.

"Once you start the Grizzco training job and get you rank up, then I suppose I can reconsider." Mr. Grizz responded.

"Why not just get it over with then? Would it be that easier to start than not?" Marie asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Very well then. You two, put on these outfits in the closet, and then meet back here. The boat will leave in 10 minutes." Mr. Grizz replied.

"Cheer up, girls. I can still watch." Redd said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Sure, okay. Come on, Callie, let's go." Marie said, walking to the closet.

"Wait up, Marie!" Callie exclaimed, following her. Mr. Grizz just stood still.

"Those two might be of great assistance for these big parts." He said quietly. Then he saw Redd still standing next to him.

"What are you doing still standing here?! Put on the outfit and GET TO WORK!" Mr. Grizz shouted.

"Oh! R-Right away, sir!" Redd yelled, running to get his outfit. And so, the three will begin their quest. Who knows how it will turn out for the three of them? All they know is that they'll have a good time, but... what will Mr. Grizz think and plan for the two.

XXX

 **Author's Note: So, here we go :D! What do you think so far? I do know that lots of people really like Salmon Run, probably some others like it more than Turf War. Anyway, Stay Fresh, y'all! See you next time! :)**


	2. The Basic Basics

**Alright, here is my next chapter :D! Note that I am not redoing the whole tutorial on the Salmon Run basics, that is why I'm giving it a little twist XD. Anyway, enjoy my kids, squids and octopodes (yes, this is a plural for octopus)!**

 **XXX**

In a long distant land out of Inkopolis Square is a place called "Spawning Grounds". This is one of the four places that Grizzco workers end up in order to collect the Golden Eggs. The boat in the long distance of the green ocean is seen.

The Squid Sisters super jump out of the boat and into the grounds, with a puddle of orange ink forming from their land. They turn back into their humanoid form, and are wearing completely different clothing. Instead of the usual pop star clothing they normally wear, they have the Grizzco uniform. This uniform consisted of a white shirt and orange overalls. The outfit also came with green gloves and boots, and also a cap with the Grizzco logo on it.

They also had a life tube on their backs, which act as their ink tank. The tubs also had an antenna on it, which is used for communication.

"Wow, this place looks interesting." Callie commented.

"Yeah, never seen anything like it before." Marie said.

 _"Okay, are you girls ready for your first lesson?"_ Mr. Grizz asked. This is the use of communication, since Mr. Grizz is on the boat.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Callie exclaimed.

"Sure, why not." Marie said.

 _"Listen up, rookies. Vicious, unfeeling Salmonids will approach from the water. Your job is to splat 'em with ink to make them drop their power eggs."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"Seems easy enough." Callie said.

 _"As a Grizzco Industries employee, you are contractually obligated to collect as many Power Eggs as possible."_ Mr. Grizz added.

"Okay, let's go." Marie said.

 _"Let's begin. Find those Salmonids!"_ Mr. Grizz commanded. The Squid Sisters were given each a Splattershot for rental, they split up to find it, inking turf in the process. Plus, their ink color changed to orange so they don't get hurt from each other's different ink. Eventually, Callie finds one of these Salmonids.

"Freeze!" Callie yelled. A couple shots, and the Salmonid is down, with Callie collecting the Power Eggs in the process.

 _"You just got some Power Eggs from splatting that Salmonid, Callie,"_ Mr. Grizz responded, _"I'm counting on you and Marie to collect as many of those as you can."_

"This seems fun, and I like fun. This Grizzco job might not seem so bad." Callie said to herself.

 _"BACK TO WORK! Go harvest more Salmonid eggs."_ Mr. Grizz exclaimed. Callie meets up back with Marie, and they see a few Salmonids coming towards them. One of them was the same that Callie saw, the normal one, known as Chum. The second one is a much bigger and slower one, but does a lot of damage from its attacks. This one is called a Cohock. The final three were very small, fast ones. They take one hit to defeat. These ones are called Smallfries.

"Ready, Marie?" Callie asked.

"Let's do this, Callie." Marie said with a smirk. Callie gets the Smallfries, and Marie gets the Chum. With enough fast time, they gang up on the Cohock and take him down. The collect the Power Eggs as after they splat those Salmonids.

 _"Hmm... nice work, girls. You have middle management written all over you two."_ Mr. Grizz complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment." Marie said.

 _"Now, here's the thing- the most important part of your new job is to harvest Golden Eggs. Only Boss Salmonids have those."_ Mr. Grizz replied.

"Where do we find those?" Callie asked. Suddenly, there hear a warning sound, like from an alarm.

 _"Ah, right on cue! A Boss Salmonid just appeared. Go hunt it down."_ Mr. Grizz commanded. The two make their way to the lower part of the grounds, and they encounter a big, gold Salmonid. Known as a Goldie, these guys would just be normal. The cousins gang up on it and splat it, and the Goldie ended up leaving behind three Golden Eggs.

 _"Mmm... yes. The Boss Salmonid dropped its perfect Golden Eggs. Go ahead and pick it up."_ Mr. Grizz said. The girls take one each, and they go back to the middle of the stage to put it in the basket.

 _"Grizzco is a results-based organization. If you don't hit the Golden Egg quota each round, you're finished."_ Mr. Grizz said. They look at their watches, and it shows that they need one more Golden Egg. Marie just looked in disgust, not wanting to talk about what truly happens to the eggs.

"Well, this is pretty cool. We just need one more." Callie responded.

 _"Well, that is 2 eggs down. Your quota is three, so... yeah. You need one more." Mr. Grizz said._

"Yeah, seems obvious." Marie said sarcastically.

 _"Just head back down, and grab the final eg- HUH?!"_ Mr. Grizz shouted. Then, a Snatcher, which is like a Chum, comes to steal the Golden Egg.

"It ain't taking it!" Callie shouted. Callie swims through the orange ink, jumps, and then...

throws a Splat Bomb right at it. Callie collected the Golden Egg immediately and ran back to the egg basket and put it in.

 _"Wow. You didn't give any of them a chance. No matter great job."_ Mr. Grizz commented.

"Thanks, you're too kind." Callie said, rubbing the back of her head.

 _"You'll get more bonuses if you collect more than your quota, so go mess around a little bit."_ Mr. Grizz said. Suddenly, the girls hear a noise. They go over to it, and they see Redd by a Golden Egg.

"Redd? Why are you here?" Marie asked.

"Well, since I am one of Mr. Grizz's widely great profresionals, I might as well give you a bonus Golden Egg to help you get a bonus." Redd replied.

"Well, thanks! We really appreciate it." Callie said.

"Anytime, girls. Be one with the Squid Bits!" Redd said doing his pose. He then squid forms and jumps back to the boat.

 _"Communicating with your coworkers is an essential part of egg collection."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"That's good to know." Marie replied. Then, they hear another noise, this time, one for help. The girls go over to it, and see an inner tube, along with a ghost squid jumping into its ink puddle over and over again. The Squid Sisters splat it, and they squid is revived. The Inkling turned out to be Joel.

"You're here too?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, I'm a good worker in Grizzco Industries. I might as well say you two would be good." Joel replied.

"Why did you get splatted though?" Callie asked.

"I needed to give you two an example." Joel said. He waves, and then squid forms, and jumps back to the boat.

 _"Always help your coworkers when they're in need. If your entire crew gets taken out, you're finished."_ Mr. Grizz responded.

"This job is now getting complicated." Callie whined.

 _"Also, beware of the time. Before you clock out, you must get your quota reached."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"We collected your quota, Mr. Grizz." Marie said.

 _"Okay, all you need to do is stay alive until the end of your shift,"_ Mr. Grizz responded, _"Or you can collect more Golden Eggs to surpass your quota if you want a bonus."_

 _50 seconds later..._

Callie and Marie collected 4 Golden Eggs so far.

 _"Oh yeah- I've also supplied you with two Special Abilities that you can use while you work. Try not to waste them."_ Mr. Grizz said. They each had the Splashdown special.

"We got this." Marie said.

 _Another 50 seconds later..._

The Squid Sisters collected 7 Golden Eggs.

 _"Ok, that's enough training for now. Let's get you back to the boat."_ Mr. Grizz said. The girls squid form and super jump back to the boat. Their rank in Salmon Run just went up a little bit.

XXX

 **A/N: Here we go, Stay Fresh :). Thanks for enjoying my stories! :D**


	3. Pie Hater

**Next chapter is here :D! I hope y'all are having a good day, because this is a little bonus chapter with more about my Inkling OC, Redd. The next REAL chapter is immediately after this, don't worry :p. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

 **XXX**

Back in the shop, and the Squid Sisters have just beaten their first mission. Heck, from both Redd's and Mr. Grizz's eyes, they did better than the red Inkling himself! Yes, Redd still beaten the basics, but he didn't do AS great as the Squid Sisters.

The Snatcher took both Golden Eggs, and Redd didn't get a chance to splat it back. Just like any new recruits, he had no idea what he was doing. But still, the guy himself felt proud.

"You did great you there. I bet you'll do just fine. You'll be a profreshional in no time!" Redd said, encouraging the girls.

"Aw, thanks, Redd!" Callie responded.

"We'll just need to work as hard as you would." Marie said.

"Welcome back, Squid Sisters," Mr. Grizz greeted, "Nice work out there. You two have a fine future here at Grizzco."

"I'm still not satisfied though..." Marie mumbled.

"What was that?" Redd asked.

"Nothing." Marie said, showing her toothy grin.

"I'm pretty sure you two are ready for action, but I have to put your through one more training course. Labor laws and all that." Mr. Grizz responded.

"I can see why we need to do another. This job seems pretty cool!" Callie cheered.

"Okay, Callie. Marie. I just need you to read this 338-page training manua-" Mr. Grizz started. But he got interrupted when they heard a _ding!_ sound.

"Seems like it's ready." Mr. Grizz said, chuckling a bit. Despite being a bear radio, he just jumps off the cart he stood on and walks over to something. It turns out to be an oven.

Once again, the bear radio defies physics by opening it, revealing a pie.

"Marie! Get this for me, would ya? There's a pair of oven mitts over there somewhere." Mr. Grizz called out.

"Fine, whatever." Marie said. She grabs the oven mitts, and grabs the pie. The green Inkling sets the pie near where Mr. Grizz normally stands.

"What kind of pie is it?" Callie asked.

"Pumpkin." Mr. Grizz replied. Callie looks at it with a bit of drool running down her mouth.

"It looks so good!" She exclaimed.

"Would you like the honor of cutting it?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"Oh, don't tell me twice!" Callie joked. She grabs a knife, and cuts four slices in 1/8 form each, with half of the pumpkin pie still there.

"You decided to make this? For once, I feel a bit appreciated." Marie said.

"Well, your profreshional friend here told me that we should celebrate with some dessert." Mr. Grizz responded.

"I was thinking ice cream!" Redd exclaimed.

"Anyway, cheers to this. A little snack break, because why not? Grizzco isn't open all the time." Mr. Grizz said. The girls and Mr. Grizz get a paper plate, and put their pie slice on it. Marie gives the last pie slice to Redd.

"Here." She said.

"I don't want it." Redd retorted back.

"I insist you take it. It's delicious." Marie said. Redd responded by flipping the plate off of her hands, with the pie slice landing on the floor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Marie screamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Truth is that I hate pie. Any kind, I dislike." Redd replied. Marie stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're no fun." She said frustrated.

"Your loss, Redd. This pie is SOOOOOO GOOD!" Callie exclaimed as she took another bite of her dessert.

"I don't understand why. You limited or something?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"Shut it." Redd commanded. Then, they all heard indistinct talking, and they look over to Mr. Grizz.

"Huh? What was that?" Mr. Grizz asked. More can be heard.

"Gotcha, no problem." The bear radio continued. A beep sound can be heard, ending the mini conversation.

"Welp, girls, it looks like the next boat is heading out now, so let's just say you two already read the manual." Mr. Grizz responded.

"The training course, I see." Marie said.

"Sink or swim, I always say! You'll learn more trainin' out in the field anyway." Mr. Grizz said to the Squid Sisters.

"Can we finish our pie first?" Callie asked. Mr. Grizz groaned.

"Fine, but make it quick. Don't choke on it or anything." Mr. Grizz said. Redd looks at the girls and gives them a thumbs-up and a wink.

XXX

 **A/N: Yes, I'm not a big pie lover, so deal with it XD. Stay tuned for more! Remember: the next chapter comes immediately after this! :D**


	4. The Not-So-Basic Basics

**Staaaaaaaaay Fresh, BOIIIIIIIIIIIII! XDDDDDD**

 **XXX**

The Squid Sisters get on the boat, ready for the next training course. They reach Spawning Grounds, just like before. The girls super jump to the land, and make a tiny puddle of ink from their land, this time colored blue instead of orange. Once again wearing the outfits, and with a Splattershot in their hands, they get ready for their next training.

"Okay, we arrived at Spawning Grounds. What do we need to learn?" Marie asked.

 _"That disgusting Boss Salmonid you met last time was just one of the eight varieties of Boss Salmonid."_ Mr. Grizz replied.

"No wonder those gold thingies were so easy to defeat!" Callie exclaimed.

 _"In this training session, you'll learn about the other seven types."_ Mr. Grizz added.

"Gotcha covered." Callie said. She begins to ink the area around her. Marie still waits for what to be expected.

 _"Boss Salmonids and you: Steelhead. This overgrown appetizer has armor all over its giant slimy body. It also lobs giant smelly bombs."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"Oh my! That sounds scary." Callie said with a surprised look on her face.

 _"Listen close: shoot the bomb on its head as it expands. With any luck, the bomb will blow up, cooking the Steelhead in its own juices."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Okay, let's do this then." Marie responded. After covering a bit of the area with turf, the Steelhead approaches them. It growls once, then expands the bomb.

"Start shooting!" Marie commanded. The girls aim and start shooting relentlessly, but id almost got down. The Steelhead launches the bomb, which was sat there for a bit.

"TAKE COVER!" Callie screamed. They run from the bomb, then it explodes, leaving a giant level of dark green ink, the Salmonids ink color. The Steelhead begins to expand its bomb again, but the girls shoot it in time to defeat it. The Steelhead explodes, and the girls take 2 eggs each and put it in the basket. Usually, the quota is 7. But since there's two of them, the quota is 14.

 _"Boss Salmonids and you: Steel Eel. This giant snake / eel thing is actually a vehicle piloted by a little Salmonid. Don't let it touch you, or it's lights out."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"So, we have to avoid it at all cost?" Callie asked.

 _"The slimy pilot is appropriately located in the Steel Eel's rear end. You'll want to get behind it in order to take the pilot out."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Seems easy enough." Marie responded. Then, the Steel Eel comes, and it chases after Callie.

"AAAAH! MARIE, HELP!" Callie screamed.

"I'm already on it." Marie said. As the Steel Eel runs after Callie, Marie finds the pilot and shoots it. It goes down, along with the Steel Eel. The girls take the Golden Eggs, and put it in the basket.

 _"Boss Salmonids and you: Scrapper. This lily-livered skeezball covers its frail body in an armor made of cookware, making it a tough enemy to take out."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Ooh, seems to get harder." Callie responded.

 _"The trick is to get behind it, either by distracting it, or by attacking it until it's stunned."_ Mr. Grizz added.

 _"Callie! Marie! It'll be easier for the both of you,"_ Redd said through the transmission, _"one of you can stun it, and the other will shoot it!"_

"Good tip. Thanks, Redd." Marie said. The Scrapper makes its way to the girls pretty fast.

"Stay back!" Callie commanded. She shoots the Scrapper, getting its attention. Marie shoots from behind, and keeps going until it's gone. Two more Golden Eggs, the Squid Sisters are pretty good at this!

 _"Boss Salmonids and you: Stinger. This spineless sniper sits on top of a tower, taking dirty pot shots at you from the shoreline."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Ooh, like that new Sting Ray special... but more evil." Callie responded.

 _"Attack the stack of dirty cooking pots to cut this baddie down to size. When all the pots are done, the Stinger will be too."_ Mr. Grizz suggested. The cousins see the Stinger emerge from the water.

"After it!" Callie shouted. They squid form and swim in their ink making their way to the sniper. The attack the pots, and the Stinger meets its demise from the fire. That thin g didn't get a chance. That's how it's done! The girls take 2 more Golden Eggs and put it in the basket.

 _"Boss Salmonids and you: Maws. This bottom-feeding mouth breather follows its prey while while submerged in ink, then suddenly leaps out and swallows 'em whole."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"Wow. These different kinds, holy carp." Marie said to herself.

 _"A good strategy for taking down Maws is place a bomb on the spot she'll appear so she chews on that instead of you."_ Mr. Grizz suggested. They see a red sphere appear towards them, and it goes under Callie. A green circle appears on the spot Callie is in.

"Callie! Get out of there!" Marie yelled. Just in time, Callie jumps out of the way, and Marie threw a Splat Bomb. Maws appears and eats it up, then explodes, leaving behind the Golden Eggs. The cousins take 2 each, and put it in the basket.

 _"Boss Salmonids and you: Drizzler. This scaly scuzznuzzler fires torpedoes that create ink clouds. When it's under its umbrella, your attacks can't hurt it."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Good to know." Marie replied.

 _"Take your shot when the Drizzler peeks out from under its umbrella. You can also hit its rockets to knock them back."_ Mr. Grizz added. The girls see them umbrella and walk towards it. The Drizzler peeks out and fires its torpedo.

"FIRE!" Callie screamed. They keep shooting, and the Drizzler is down. They take a Golden Egg each, and put in in the basket. Some green ink is there due to the ink clouds, and they quickly shoot all that green ink to keep their turf okay.

 _"Boss Salmonids and you: Flyfish. This glorified mosquito flies through the air in an ink- powered hovercraft, letting loose missile barrages when the mood strikes him."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"Woah, sounds scary!" Callie complimented.

 _"Toss a bomb from both of its missile launchers to take it down from the inside out."_ Mr. Grizz added. The Flyfish appears, and then opens its missile launchers.

"Take this!" Marie shouted. She threw a bomb in the right launcher while Callie threw one in the left. When the bombs explode, the Flyfish goes down and explodes. The girls run from the inkoming missile attacks and collect the eggs each. They put it in the basket. The quota of 14 Golden Eggs is reached!

"We can go back now, right?" Callie asked.

"Not yet. I got another request for you two." Mr. Grizz replied. Redd got surprised by this.

"What request?" Marie asked.

"Prove yourselves. Prove to me that you two are truly great. Fight each of the same Salmonids bosses again. AT. THE SAME. TIME." Mr. Grizz commanded. Each Salmonid boss, including the Goldie, comes and surrounds them.

"What is this?" Marie said, utterly disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'll give each of you a special." Mr. Grizz said. Callie gets the Inkjet while Marie gets the Sting Ray. Redd was beyond shocked right now. Mr. Grizz didn't give him _this!_ Why do this to the Squid Sisters?!

"We can do this, Marie! We mustn't make Mr. Grizz angry!" Callie said determined.

"Okay, let's give it a shot." Marie groaned.

 _3 minutes later..._

The Squid Sisters collected a total of 30 Golden Eggs.

 _"Well done. That wraps up your training."_ Mr. Grizz said. They were all covered in green ink.

"Ugh... that was tough..." Callie whined, completely out of breath.

"At least... we got it done." Marie said, giving her cousin a smile. But still, not she felt angry towards Mr. Grizz some more. But without anymore time wasted, they squid form and super jump back to the boat.

XXX

"Congrats, Squid Sisters. You two have graduated from the Grizzco Industries Power-Egg-collection training course." Mr. Grizz said.

"Thanks, Mr. Grizz." Callie responded, but no smile.

"So go team up with some other workers to harvest some Golden Eggs... and yadda yadda change the world blah blah blah." Mr. Grizz said bored.

"Ugh." Marie groaned.

"Look, girls. To be frank, you two are still pretty green and you need more training." Mr. Grizz said.

"AFTER LEAVING US ON THE ISLAND SURROUNDED BY SALMONID BOSSES?! Bro, isn't that enough?!" Marie yelled.

"I need you two to go through one more training course, ran by me. Starring... uh... this guy/" Mr. Grizz responded, looking at Redd.

"Don't blame me, Mr. Grizz never gave me that kind of mission." Redd said, putting his hands up.

"It's fine, Age- I mean... Redd. I'm not sure why we need more though." Marie replied.

"Let's do it, Marie. We don't have anything else to do." Callie said.

"Excellent choice. The next boat leaves in 5 minutes, so get ready." Mr. Grizz commanded.

"Yes sir!" All three of them said with a salute. Not that Callie and Marie liked it though. But Redd began to look at Mr. Grizz suspiciously.

 _"Mr. Grizz... why did you do that earlier?"_ Redd thought.

XXX

 **A/N: So here we are :D! Tell me what you think of my story so far. Why DID Mr. Grizz do this to the Squid Sisters? Why did he make them do more hard work :/? Wel'll find out when the story continues! See you later my kids, squids and octopodes! :)**


	5. The Not-Really-Basic Basics

**Here we go, guys! The next chapter to this fic is finally here :D! Anyone else addicted to listening to Calamari Inkantation? I know I am XD. Anyway, tell me what you think so far, and just... enjoy! :)**

 **P.S. I just now knew how to use line breaks XD**

* * *

Instead of Spawning Grounds just like the last 2 training courses, the boat left to another place called Salmonid Smokeyard. This place has 2 tiny platforms where you have to ink fans in order to move them. Other than that, the land itself seems pretty basic.

The Squid Sisters landed onto the place from the boat, and are each holding a different weapon this time. Their ink color changed to pink, and the turn back into humanoid form, ready for battle. Callie had the basic Splat Roller, and Marie had the Splat Charger. Luckily, these weapons are what both are the best at using, so maybe they have the advantage.

"Mr. Grizz, we arrived at the Salmonid Smokeyard. Let's get this over with." Marie said.

 _"Excellent. Including the many Boss Salmonids, every once in a while, there will be certain events that can occur. Your next training course is to learn about these events."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"So... we just do that and we can go back?" Callie asked.

 _"These events take longer than you might think, Callie. All you have to do... survive and collect my Golden Eggs."_ Mr. Grizz replied. Callie seemed a little frightened by that, but Marie just scoffed at this, not pleased that they have to do this. Redd wants to figure out what was going on, and why Mr. Grizz is specific on this.

 _"Known occurrences and you: High tide. The water level will rise, making the area and harder to traverse to."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Ooh, we better be careful then. Water is poisonous to us, of course." Marie responded. And the wave starts... now.

The cousins heard the bell ring.

 _"You've got a Boss Salmonid incoming. DO YOUR JOB!"_ Mr. Grizz commanded. The Golden Egg quota is 6.

"6 Golden Eggs? Okay, this will be pretty easy." Callie boasted.

 _Later..._

"THIS IS NOT EASY!" Callie screamed. She has been splatted multiple times. 3 times by Chum, 1 by a Flyfish, and SOMEHOW, also by a Maws because of not paying attention. Marie only got splatted twice, one by a Chum, and the other by a Steel Eel. Luckily, they reached the Egg Quota. The Squid Sisters got cornered as a bunch of Chums and Cohocks began to gang up on them.

"Oh cod... please, have mercy..." Callie begged. The Salmonids ignored her pleas and began to get close to them. But before they could even attack...

 _ding!_

Time is up, the Squid Sisters won the wave. The Salmonids begin to retreat and go back into the ocean.

 _"Excellent job, girls. Unfortunately, there is more for you to do."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"No big surprise." Marie said sarcastically. They super jump back to the center of the land.

 _"Known occurrences and you: Low tide. The water will rise lower, giving you an easier chance. to plsat 'em."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"This might be easier then." Callie said, with a nervous smile on her face. Once the water level rises down, they notice the egg basket is on the shore.

The bell range, indicating another Boss Salmonid is coming.

 _"A school of Salmonids is gathering down at the shoreline. Group up together and brig 'em down."_ Mr. Grizz said. The girls immediately ran over to where the egg basket was, and are now ready for the next wave.

"Ready, Marie?" Callie asked.

"Sure, why not." Marie responded. They find a Drizzler farther over the shoreline, and the Squid Sisters look at each other and nod in agreement, ready for this battle. Egg quota is 6, so let's hope they do good.

 _50 seconds later..._

"Why do we not get any specials?" Callie asked as she was instantly healed by Marie after getting splatted by a Cohock.

 _"Just wait a minute, would ya? I normally have the specials ready, but... you two seem special."_ Mr. Grizz replied. Callie whines and Marie just rolls her eyes.

"Why not give us a break, Mr. Grizz? Ugh, looks like the pie is a lie." Marie mumbled.

 _Another 50 seconds later..._

Egg quota reached is 8. Another wave complete. The girls ssuper jump to the center again.

 _"Known occurrences and you: Fog. When fog rolls in, it'll be harder to see, so try to work a bit harder than you normally would."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"Okay then." Marie said. The sky turns dark, and the fog finally comes out. And also the tide turns normal again.

 _"Looks like the fog's rolling in. Stay sharp. NO SLACKING!"_ Mr. Grizz yelled.

"Okay, okay! We won't!" Callie exclaimed with her hands up.

 _"By the way... here are your specials."_ Mr. Grizz said. He gives Marie a Splat Bomb Launcher, and Callie an Splashdown. The notice the Salmonids coming to them, and a Goldie as the first boss.

"Gotta keep our eyes open them." Callie said, trembling a bit. Marie aims her charger, aiming at the Salmonids. Egg quota is 8 this time, so let's see how it would go.

 _Some time later..._

Egg quota has reached 9 eggs. Close call. The girls super jump again, ready for the next event.

 _"Known occurrences and you: Cohock Charge. The only minor Salmonids are Cohocks during this. Cannons appear, so... yeah just... do your best."_ Mr. Grizz said. The tide turns low, and some cannons appear.

 _"There's a group of Cohocks gathering by the shoreline. I'll leave a cannon. You two know what to do."_ Mr. Grizz said. The egg quota is goal is still 8, so let's see how it will go.

"I sure hope we're almost done." Callie thought.

 _Later (again)..._

Reached 8, another close call. The Squid Sisters are literally out of breath from doing all this. Isn't three waves enough already? Mr. Grizz is really going hard on these two! Back to the center again.

 _"Known occurrences and you: Rush. During this, Glowflies will appear around one person, and the Salmonids will run after you to try and splat you."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Ooh, now I'm getting scared." Callie said as she held on tighter to her Splat Roller. The sky is still dark, and some bright flies appear around Marie.

 _"Good luck, girls. Don't get splatted."_ Mr. Grizz said, and even the Squid Sisters can hear him smirking. The Chums have red crazed eyes as they ran to Marie. A Goldie, also restless, rushes over to her as well. Marie splats some of the Chum with her Splat Charger, but she can't keep it off forever.

"Cal, help me out here!" Marie commanded.

"O-Okay, I'm coming!" Callie exclaimed. She uses her Roller out help out. The egg quota now increased to 10. How much will keep going on?

 _Later, after so many splats..._

Both Callie and Marie got splatted at least 10 times. Luckily, the goal reached was 18. They lucked out on that. Back at the center of the land.

 _"Known occurrences and you: Goldie Seeking. You'll have to find a Goldie hidden in the geysers. Once you do, don't stop shooting to get more of the Golden Eggs."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Oh my cod, when will this end..." Marie mumbled, still not happy by this. Parts that have circles in them turned into the usual Gushers, ones that Marie had seen with Agent 3 and Redd when they were on their missions.

 _"I can feel it... the Gold One approaches! Find it and ink it until it drops its Golden Eggs!"_ Mr. Grizz commanded. The egg quota is back down to 8, so let's see.

The cousins begin to shoot one of the Gushers, ending up pretty low, but they begin to spawn out enemies, so they retreat. Marie shoots out another Gusher, and it shoots out pretty high, and she also sees their victim.

 _"There's the Goldie! Take its eggs!"_ Mr. Grizz shouted. The girls gang up on it and keep on shooting, with the Goldie starting to run away.

 _After many running and finding..._

The quota reached up to 9. They still did good, though they seemed tired of this now.

 _"Seriously... how does Redd keep up with this?"_ Marie thought. She and Callie super jump to the center again.

 _"Known occurrences and you: Griller. This unique boss will be pretty different and tough to defeat when you face it."_ Mr. Grizz said.

"Anyway on how to defeat it?" Callie asked. The bell rang, and a Griller started to approach them. It reminded them of the flooders that Agent 3 and Redd were seeing from their missions.

 _"Here comes a Griller... aim for its exposed tail. You got no coworkers by you, so you'll have to deal with it."_ Mr. Grizz responded. The quota is still 8, so let's hope they do good.

"Gee, thanks for the heads up." Marie said with a bit of a mocking tone in her voice. A red line targets Callie, which lets the Griller know that is her target. Marie finds the tail on this Salmonid boss, and shoots it a couple times. The Griller stops and more tails pop up and spin around.

"Watch out, Callie!" Marie warned. A bunch of Smallfries were headed her way, so they gang up on those tiny fish and eventually, they defeat the Griller. The grab the Golden Eggs, and put them in a basket. Another red line targeted Marie this time, but they defeat it in a few seconds it came.

But it's not gonna be easy now.

 _"Looks like you got 2 Grillers out there. Take them out before they barbecue you two."_ Mr. Grizz commanded.

"IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!" Callie screamed.

 _Later... after lots of pain and agony..._

The Squid Sisters defeat the Griller wave, and get 12 Golden Eggs in the basket. They super jump to the center again, ready for the next event.

 _"Known occurrences and you: Mothership. This giant thing will hover over the ocean, shooting out its new recruits to spawn more enemies."_ Mr. Grizz explained.

"Ooookay then... I hope this is the last one." Callie said, getting her weapon ready. The bell rings, and they see the giant, floating rectangular ship hovering above the ocean.

 _"A Mothership is here. You'll need to organize to bring it down. But don't even THINK about starting a union!"_ Mr. Grizz shouted. The Mothership sends out a few Chinooks, which are like Chum but with propeller hats, with each of them holding a metal box. The egg quota is 12. How will they be able to do this? Let's find out.

Callie gets a couple of them, and Marie gets a few more. However, unlike other Salmonid bosses with those only dropping 3 Golden Eggs, the Chinooks only drop one.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Marie said in her mind. A couple Chinooks drop the metal boxes and fly away, with those boxes spawning out enemies. After a few more seconds of splatting...

 _"The Mothership is moving towards my egg basket!"_ Mr. Grizz yelled. The cousins see the Mothership moving closer to the land.

"MY EGG BASKET! Don't let those slimy Salmonids touch my eggs!" Mr. Grizz screamed.

"Okay, okay! We will!" Callie exclaimed. She and Marie move to where the egg basket is, and once the Mothership gets closer, they start continuously shooting. Eventually, after the whole ship got covered in ink, it flies back away from them, floating over the ocean again.

 _Later (once again)..._

The egg quota got reached to 12. The Mothership attempted to suck the Golden Eggs again, and got back at least one. The Squid Sisters could've gotten 13 eggs if it wasn't for the Mothership taking that one egg.

 _"Very good, that wraps up the last training course. Back to the boat."_ Mr. Grizz said. The girls squid form and super jump back to the boat.

* * *

Back in the Grizzco shop.

"I appreciate you two for the help. You two are actually better than I imagined." Mr. Grizz said, praising the two for the wonderful work.

"Thanks, Mr. Grizz! We did have some fun out there, but it was tough." Callie replied. Marie didn't really know how to react to this.

"I'll let you two go home for now today. Come back tomorrow for some more work. I'll gather some coworkers so you two can collect some Golden Eggs." Mr. Grizz responded. The Squid Sisters leave without hesitation. Redd immediately gave a suspicious look at his boss.

"What?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"Why did you do that?" Redd snapped.

"What are you even talking about?" Mr. Grizz exclaimed.

"You let the Squid Sisters do more work than I did. Why was that?" Redd asked, pointing at him.

"Look, I want the Squid Sisters to be more successful than they ever been. I'm a sponsor on the Squid Bits songs, am I not?" Mr. Grizz said as he came a bit closer to the red Inkling. It's true. Grizzco is a sponsor for the Squid Bits, with the workers there up to listening to more songs.

"Ugh... just, don't go hard on them. They had a long day." Redd responded. He takes off his uniform and back into his regular clothes.

"Good day, Mr. Grizz." Redd exclaimed. He walks away without bothering to turn back.

 _"You'll see what I mean sooner or later, Redd. You'll see."_ Mr. Grizz thought.

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOOOHHHH YEEEEESSSS XDDDD! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story and keep wanting to see more. I'll try to work on this as much as I can, aight? Until next time, squid-kids (or octopus kids)... Staaaaay Fresh! :D**


	6. A Rough Day

**Heya, squidkids! It's been a while since I made another chapter on this, hasn't it? Well, I got a lot of plans lately in the summer, so I cannot have much time to work on my stories often :/. But here we go anyway ! I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

The next day...

Back at the Grizzco shops. The Squid Sisters and Redd entered the building.

"Right on time, my fellow workers. I got some more work for ya." Mr. Grizz greeted.

"Hey, Mr. Grizz." Callie greeted.

"Still into getting more Golden Eggs, I see." Marie added.

"Indeed. Go put on the outfits. The boat leaves in 10 minutes." Mr. Grizz commanded.

"Yes, sir." The cousins said in unison. They walked away to a closet to put on the Grizzco uniform. Just as Redd was about to go follow them, he got stopped.

"Not you, Redd. I want you to stay here and talk with me for a bit." Mr. Grizz said.

"Okay, boss." Redd replied. He walked over and sat down across from the bear radio.

"You do know what the Squid Sisters go through from your work... right?" Redd asked.

"Redd, Redd, Redd... You do know the fame the Squid Sisters have?" Mr. Grizz said, avoiding the question.

"Absolutely! They went through many concerts. They are famous, boss." Redd responded.

"Exactly! So what do I want to do? Why, help them, of course!" Mr. Grizz exclaimed. Redd's mouth opened wide when he heard that.

"By making them work twice as hard? Is that really gonna help?!" Redd shouted.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help them get more successful. What's wrong with that?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"What's wrong with that plan is that you're practically hurting the Squid Sisters." Redd replied bluntly.

"I don't really like how you're back talking to me, Redd." Mr. Grizz snapped. Redd got surprised. The bear radio is right. If he keeps protesting, the red Inkling will get fired! I don't think he'd want that!

"F-Fine. I'll stop." Redd said in a defeated way.

"Good. After all, the girls wanted to reach the same rank as you." Mr. Grizz said, forming a smirk. Speaking of which, the Squid Sisters come back to the two with the Grizzco uniform on.

"Ah, right on time. Are you two ready for your first real shift?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"I sure hope so." Marie replied, a groan afterwards from this.

"Get on the boat. We're gonna be leaving soon." Mr. Grizz said. The girls nodded in agreement, and they make their way there.

"You can watch if you want, Redd. After all, you are one of my best employees." Mr. Grizz added.

"Okay, boss." Redd replied, and he followed the girls there.

"I'll make sure there will be some newcomers to come with the Squid Sisters so they have a taste on what our job is truly like." Mr. Grizz added. Redd nodded and proceeded to follow his idols.

* * *

Some time later, the boat stopped at a place called Marooner's bay, which is a ship on a sandbar with its stern having 3 ramps down onto the beach, which has 3 piers located on the starboard.

The Squid Sisters, along with a random Inkling girl and boy, land on top of the ship, leaving a puddle of orange ink in the spot. Of course, each one of them would have a certain weapon which is all luck based. In this day, today's selected weapons are the .52 Gal, Splat Roller, Glooga Dualies, and Jet Squelcher. Callie got the Glooga Dualies and Marie got the .52 Gal, while the Inkling girl got the Jet Squelcher, and the Inkling boy got the .52 Gal.

They all begin to cover their turf for the time being. Fortunately, on their time off yesterday after a HUGE day at Grizzco, Redd told the Squid Sisters to cover their turf while Mr. Grizz gets the egg basket ready. Speaking of which, the egg basket pops up.

"The egg basket is ready and waiting. Now go get me some Golden Eggs!" Mr. Grizz exclaimed.

"Yes, sir!" The group of Inklings shout. 5 more seconds, they hear the bell of a Boss Salmonid incoming.

"You've got a Boss Salmonid incoming. DO YOUR JOB!" Mr. Grizz commanded. The group notice a Drizzler along with a few Chums and Cohocks approaching them.

"Ready, Marie?" Callie asked.

"Let's do this." Marie replied. And so, the group run towards the Drizzler, and they gang up on it, and the non-specific Inkling boy gets the missile to prevent the Drizzler from sending an ink storm. As the cousins collected the Golden Eggs, they were surrounded by a boatload of Chums.

"HOLY CARP, that's a lot of them!" Callie yelled.

"Don't stop now, we have to defeat them!" Marie exclaimed. The start continuously shooting with their weapon, and eventually they defeat them.

"Is this more of Mr. Grizz's doing?" Marie asked.

"Nah, I think the bear learned from last time." Callie responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the boat...

"Really, boss?! Are you _sure_ you're not going far on them?" Redd asked loudly.

"Calm down. It's just Chums, they're harmless." Mr. Grizz said.

"I don't mean to be a bit rude, but... you should ease up on them a bit." Redd said sympathetically.

"*sigh*... Let me deal with them. You may be a great employee, but let the _true_ profreshionals do this, ok?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"Ok, boss. Just..." Redd stammered, but just sighed as he didn't want to talk much more.

* * *

Back at Marooner's Bay. After some time, the quota is now reached: 6 out of 3 Golden Eggs. Mr. Grizz was impressed on how the Squid Sisters managed to do this with their coworkers.

The egg basket goes back into the ground as the Golden Eggs end up back in the Grizzco shop.

"Come to papa, little eggs... NOW BRING ME MORE!" Mr. Grizz screamed.

"Okay, okay! Geez, you're so needy." Callie whined. And they all super jump back to the center of the stage, and get a different weapon this time. In wave 2, Callie got the .52 Gal and Marie got the Jet Squelcher.

"You two only got 2 more waves, alright? After all, you're still newbies along with the other two and you'll need to start small." Mr. Grizz said.

"I can understand about what 'small' is in your eyes." Marie mumbled. They see the egg basket over at the shoreline.

"A school of Salmonids is gathering down at the shoreline. Group up together and-" Mr. Grizz started.

"WE KNOW!" Callie and Marie yelled in unison. And they along with the 2 other Inklings run down to the shoreline. They see one of each Boss Salmonid there, excluding the Goldie, and they gang up on them immediately, leaving the other Inklings on the Chum and other minor Salmonids.

"Mr. Grizz, why are you letting us do all this..." Marie grumbled, doing a face palm afterwards. They begin to take down each boss, starting with the harder ones like the Flyfish and Stinger, then it was onto the Steelhead, Steel Eel and Maws, then Drizzler and Scrapper.

Eventually, they defeat all the bosses and reach the quota.

"Wow, you're good. I'm impressed with you girls. Inklings like you deserve a huge raise." Mr. Grizz responded.

"That sounds promising." Callie said.

"You got one more wave. If you complete this one, I'll do something special for you." Mr. Grizz said.

"I guess we'll find out when we're done." Marie responded. They super jump to the center with different weapons in their hands. Callie has the Jet Squelcher and Marie got the Splat Roller.

"Can we trade?" Callie asked her cousin.

"Since you're good with roller, I guess so." Marie replied.

"No. You're not allowed to trade. It's against the rules." Mr. Grizz interrupted.

"What?! But I'm good at using rollers!" Callie whined.

"Here at Grizzco, the weapons for today's schedule varies, and it's all luck based. If you don't like it, then don't do this job." Mr. Grizz explained.

"Well, we don't have to do this job. You're taking things a bit too far." Marie protested.

"I want you to keep doing this though. You two seem like one of the best employees ever." Mr. Grizz complimented.

"I mostly came to see how my boyfriend does it, and it seems pretty tricky." Marie said.

"It's a bit easier than you think, Marie! I can relate..." Redd exclaimed.

"Let's just do the next wave." Callie said with a sigh. It turned night. Uh oh, it seemed like a known occurrence was gonna take place.

"Here comes a Griller. You know what to do." Mr. Grizz said. The regular Inklings on the other hand seemed frightened since they don't know what to do.

"Hey, you two. I can understand how nervous you are. Just stick together, and we'll get through this." Marie said in a comforting way.

"Understood." The two said as they nod.

After some time of defeating 2 Grillers, the reach the quota.

"Here comes 2 Grillers. I bet you two can handle it." Mr. Grizz replied. The Squid Sisters groan by this, but they are willing to succeed at this.

 _Later..._

Time is up! The quota is 8 Golden Eggs out of 4. There were a lot of splats, but they kept on healing and got through it.

"Whew! Close call, crew. Now get back to the boat." Mr. Grizz said. The group squid form and super jump back.

"Let's see. This time, you harvested... 21 Golden Eggs. Nice haul." Mr. Grizz congratulated. The female and male Inkling cheer, while Callie and Marie just stood still.

"Y'all have a bright future here at Grizzco," Mr. Grizz added, "Also, Callie and Marie. I want to talk to you. Meet me back at the shop."

"Yes sir." The cousins said in unison.

* * *

Back in the shop, the girls look at Mr. Grizz nervously, and Redd starts to get a bit nervous as well.

"You two wanted to hang out with your profreshional friend here, right?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"Yes." Marie said.

"We wanted to spend some time with him on this job." Callie added.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll let you hang out with him... but just on _one_ shift until you reach his rank. Got it?" Mr. Grizz asked.

"That sounds nice." Marie said as she slightly smiles.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Redd." Callie said with a wave.

"Sure thing, girls. Imma go get changed into my regular outfit first. See ya." Redd responded.

Some time later, Redd is back into his regular outfit. The Squid Sisters already left, and Redd wanted to follow immediately after. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Mr. Grizz talking. Redd peeks from a wall to see what the bear radio was talking about.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just got the Squid Sisters to do this cool job, and they're like my own personal assistants that are used for the hard waves." Mr. Grizz said with a chuckle. Redd got surprised by this, but he kept quiet to not get caught. Both heard indistinct talking.

"I think I'll make another pie for them after this wave, but I'll stop soon." Mr. Grizz said again. Redd sighed and face palmed. Once the red Inkling walked outside the shop, he began to think.

 _"The pie, I can understand. Mr. Grizz... why do this to the most famous idols of all time?"_ Redd thought. He had to tell the Squid Sisters soon, and that's what he'll do tomorrow once he has the time.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally it's done :D! I hope you enjoyed, because there will be one more chapter on this, along with another Squid Bits song (parody)! Until next time, squid kids or octopus kids... Staaaaaaay Fresh! :)**


	7. Power of Squidbeak

**Get ready for a new fresh song :D! Stay Fresh my dudes!**

* * *

New Albacore Hotel. Redd invited the Squid Sisters there, and all he said to them was "I know what's going on". Curious about this, Callie and Marie decided to come and find out what this is all about.

Once they were inside, they all sat at the dining room table for some conversations.

"I know why Mr. Grizz is being so hard on you two." Redd said to them.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"Are you sure?" Marie added.

"He's just using you to get more Golden Eggs than he'd expect." Redd replied. The Squid Sisters got surprised by this. All this time, Mr. Grizz just used them for more Golden Egg hunts!

"I can't believe it!" Callie yelled, anger now in her voice.

"That bear radio thinks he can just do that to us!" Marie exclaimed.

"I agree. We need to show Mr. Grizz what we are truly capable of." Redd said.

"Yes, but how?" Marie asked.

"Girls... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Redd asked as he smirked.

"Ooh, I think I get your plan." Callie said as she shows the red Inkling a mischievous smile.

"We're all agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, so I guess we should show Mr. Grizz how our own weapons deal in this world." Redd explained.

"It seems a bit risky... but it's worth a try." Marie said.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Redd continued, "We will all grab our Hero weapons as backup when Mr. Grizz gives us the rented weapons. Then, at the right time, we show our agent outfits and begin to get as much Golden Eggs as possible. In addition to this, Joel and I will play a new song and distract Mr. Grizz from all this."

"That sounds awesome!" Callie shouted.

"Let's do it." Marie added.

"Indeed." Redd replied. Before they could leave, Reddd grabbed his squid phone and dialed a number.

"Joel?" Redd asked as he put his phone to his ear.

"Hi, Redd. What's up?" Joel greeted.

"Meet me at the Grizzco shop. I have something we need to do." Redd replied.

* * *

Grizzco shop. The three enter the shop, and are greeted by Mr. Grizz.

"Right on time, you three. I got some amazing work for you to do. Bonuses are huge as a reward." Mr. Grizz said.

"Perfect." Redd said with a smirk.

"Go put on the outfit. The next boat leaves soon." Mr. Grizz commanded.

"Yes sir!" All three of them exclaimed with a salute.

Soon, the Inklings get changed into the Grizzco outfits. But they had a little plan up their sleeve. Eventually, Joel meets up with them and comes with them.

* * *

Back in Spawning Grounds, when the Squid Sisters were getting through their first training program. The group of Inklings super jump to the land, and turn back into humanoid form once they landed. They each got their weapon. Redd got the .52 Gal, Callie got the Splat Roller, Marie got the Jet Squelcher and Joel got the Glooga Dualies.

Redd smirked once he saw the weapon, and then he threw it to the side.

 _"Profreshional Redd! You do realize what you have done, right?"_ Mr. Grizz exclaimed, frustration in his voice.

"Deal with it, Mr. Grizz. I knew this day would come." Redd said.

* * *

 _-Flashback...-_

 _Redd was talking to Joel a few minutes before the boat leaves._

 _"When I do the signal, I want you to use these as your weapon." Redd said, showing his friend the Hero Dualies._

 _"I don't know, Redd. I got that from challenges, and it just works the same as the regular Splat Dualies." Joel said as he crossed his arms._

 _"No, that's just a replica. These have an amazing fire rate, and the dodge rolls go farther out." Redd explained._

 _"Well, it's worth a try. If it's meaning to save the Squid Sisters from getting hurt from Salmonids, it's worth a try." Joel said with a smile, then takes the Dualies._

 _"Excellent. Now let's go." Redd replied._

 _-Flashback end-_

* * *

"It's really that great, isn't it? We have finally made it here. After some days of watching the Squid Sisters do this job, I realized... something horrifying." Redd said to himself as he looked up at the side.

 _"Ahem, you might wanna pay attention."_ Mr. Grizz commanded.

"You're not just being a threat to the Squid Sisters, but other workers as well. Oh my cod. That's bad." Redd complimented.

"Roasted!" Callie whispered, only then to be shushed by Marie and Joel.

"You see, I cannot be a star on the Squid Bits without an audience. And besides... there's my people that... I want to protect." Redd continued.

"The egg basket is ready. Now go get me some Golden Eggs!" Mr. Grizz yelled, completely ignoring what Redd said.

"Heh heh heh! Ignorant as always, eh? But don't push me too far. There's something you're not ready for." Redd said as he smirked.

"Ooh, this is it." Marie said, mentally cheering.

"As any true fan would know, I was first interested in music when I saw the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook perform," Redd explained, "It was only after being the leader of the Squid Bits that I was more... true to my people. However! Not all those people are truly ready for everything we have to offer."

"Go get em, dude!" Joel whispered.

"Start this wave, and I'll be forced to show you... MY TRUE SELF!" Redd shouted.

 _"There's a Boss Salmonid incoming. DO YOUR JOB!"_ Mr. Grizz yelled.

"Fine then! Ready?! LET'S DO THIS THANG!" Redd screamed. He ripped off the Grizzco outfit and shows his Hero Suit, and Callie and Marie show their classic pop star clothes. Except Joel. He isn't an agent, but he shows a fresh outfit. Then, Redd grabs his Hero Shot, Callie grabs the Hero Roller, Marie grabs the Hero Charger, and Joel grabs the Hero Dualies from their pockets. And then, music begins to play as the Salmonids begin to surround them.

 _(Redd) I'm Redd of the Squid Bits_

 _And I am here to say_

 _With the power of Squidbeak, I stand in your way!_

 _Saving our city from the crazy Salmonids, man,_

 _Others failed to end this, but we know we can!_

 _Real heroes never fear_

 _Real heroes have no death_

 _I will stand in your way until my final breath_

 _I dedicate my life to upholding what's right_

 _Take a bow, Salmonids..._

 _(Joel) Get ready for the freshest night!_

 _(Redd) Music, dancing, singing, I did bring_

 _((Squid Sisters) We love it a lot, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) But I will never let you destroy everything_

 _((Squid Sisters) We love it a lot, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) Unleashing all the power I can_

 _((Squid Sisters) We love it a lot, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) This is the final act for us, Salmonid fans!_

 _((Squid Sisters) We love it a lot, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) Raising my face to the sky_

 _Giving me the Inkjet for the power to fly_

 _Curtains rise, salvation I bring,_

 _This war song I sing!_

 _Will they all remember my face?_

 _Can we escape this terrible place?_

 _We must try, even though we may die_

 _To protect our land of Inklings!_

 _I'm Redd of the Squid Bits_

 _And I am here to stay_

 _I'll stand and fight here forever in your way_

 _Come and stop us if you really think you can_

 _I will not bow down to those dumb Salmonids, man!_

 _Real heroes never fear_

 _Real heroes have no death_

 _I will stand in your way until my final breath_

 _I dedicate my life to upholding what's right_

 _Take a bow, Salmonids..._

 _(Joel) Get ready for the freshest night!_

 _(Redd) How do you think this will end?_

 _((Squid Sisters) Come on now, get 'em, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) After the continuous defeats of Inklings and friends_

 _((Squid Sisters) Come on now, get 'em, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) Your mindless march towards an ultimate goal_

 _((Squid Sisters) Come on now, get 'em, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) Are you even still the one who wants to be in control?_

 _((Squid Sisters) Come on now, get 'em, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) If this is the last we meet,_

 _then I shall accept my defeat._

 _If it means my people are safe,_

 _my people are free!_

 _You must know that you are too late,_

 _This one wave decides our fate_

 _If you're annoying as a gnat with a desire to splat,_

 _THEN YOU MUST GO THROUGH ME!_

 _I'm Redd of the Squid Bits_

 _And so let no one say:_

 _I was a coward and I didn't save the day!_

 _My friends try with all their might,_

 _But we are doing what's right_

 _Every second we're here, we saved another life._

 _Real heroes never fear_

 _Real heroes have no death_

 _I will stand in your way until my final breath_

 _I dedicate my life to upholding what's right_

 _Take a bow, Salmonids..._

 _(Joel) Get ready for the freshest night!_

 _(Redd) The end of our world, I face it with pride_

 _((Squid Sisters) Exploding Splat Bomb, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) If I've got the slimmest chance to stop this splatting genocide!_

 _((Squid Sisters) Exploding Splat Bomb, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) Our good dreams must prevail_

 _((Squid Sisters) Exploding Splat Bomb, Redd! x2)_

 _(Redd) So I shall stay here until the bitter end of our tale!_

 _((Squid Sisters) Exploding Splat Bomb, Redd! x2)_

 _Will they all remember my face?_

 _Can we escape this terrible place?_

 _We must try, even though we may die_

 _To protect our land of Inklings!_

 _Raising my face to the sky_

 _Giving me the Inkjet for the power to fly_

 _Curtains fall, salvation I bring,_

 _This war song I sing...!_

And thus, the song ends. Throughout the whole song playing, that groove was able to defeat the whole amount of surrounding Salmonids, which happened WAY more often then it should've. Every time someone got splatted, they would immediately get revived without any distractions. And plus, the egg quota: 100 Golden Eggs out of 20. That's a lot just for one wave!

Once the wave was over, the group cheered.

"You did it, Redd!" Callie exclaimed excitedly.

"That was a great song. You got the stuff!" Marie complimented.

"I'm proud of this, dude. We shall show this to the public some time!" Joel suggested.

"Maybe after a few months. I'm not ready for everyone to know I'm Agent 4 yet." Redd said with a sheepish laugh.

"CREW!" Mr. Grizz screamed. He was not happy one bit, as he saw all of what happened.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Grizz?" They all asked in a scared tone.

"Get back to the boat... NOW!" Mr. Grizz commanded. Without any disobedience, they all squid form and super jump to the boat, where a furious Mr. Grizz awaits them.

* * *

"What was that, Redd?! You just broke many laws here at Grizzco!" Mr. Grizz yelled. Currently, the Inkling group were back at the shop where Mr. Grizz was giving the talk to one of his best employees.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grizz, but I had to do this." Redd said.

"No, you didn't. You could've still gotten through this without any problems!" Mr. Grizz exclaimed.

"You were being to hard on the Squid Sisters. Therefore, I had to make a song in order to keep our groove going." Redd protested.

"That wasn't even necessary! You had to listen to the Grizzco laws, not just betray them like a new employee who doesn't know much about this yet!" Mr. Grizz shouted. Redd began to rant about this.

"Not really, boss. I had to help the Squid Sisters get a good raise without too much hard work going on in them. If you didn't know yet, Marie is my girlfriend and I need to respect her, because if I _don't,_ then you might as well just let us g-"

"SILENCE!" Mr. Grizz screamed, causing Redd to stop his rant and flinch from the outburst.

"I've made a final decision after what happened today. You're fired from Grizzco. Forever." Mr. Grizz said, finalizing his statement.

"W-What? You can't do that! I worked part of my life here, you can't take it away from me like that!" Redd exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it's to keep Grizzco in business. Now get out of here, and collect your final bonus on the way out." Mr. Grizz said. Redd just sighed, and then left.

"At least it was to save you two." Redd said as he looked at the Squid Sisters with a sad smile. Then he just leaves, and doesn't bother to look at Mr. Grizz. Joel followed him to offer some comfort.

"Squid Sisters, you're free to go. A new wave will come tomorrow, so make sure you're ready." Mr. Grizz continued as he chuckles a bit. Callie and Marie looked at each other with a sad face. They just saw Redd get fired from this job. They knew what they had to do.

"Mr. Grizz... if there's anyone who you should fire, it's us. We were supporting him all the way with the song, and we know we made you angry." Callie started.

"As much as I heard about the sketchy things this place does, you should have _us_ be fired. Redd doesn't deserve any of that, so bring it back." Marie added.

Mr. Grizz thought for a minute before making a final decision.

* * *

Inkopolis Square. Redd just sat on a bench with a depressed look, and Joel was there with an arm around his friend.

"I know how hard it must be to lose a job like this." Joel said softly.

"Don't make this any harder..." Redd mumbled. Suddenly, Marie came to him.

"Mr. Grizz would like to talk to you." She said.

"Fine..." Redd replied.

"Should I come with you?" Joel asked.

"No, you can stay. We'll do some Turf Wars later on." Redd responded. Joel nods and then leaves to do this own thing.

Meanwhile, Redd and Marie walk into the Grizzco shop again where Callie and Mr. Grizz were waiting for them.

"You asked for me?" Redd asked.

"Have a seat, Redd." Mr. Grizz replied. The red Inkling just sits on the floor in front of his former boss.

"Listen, I have some more news after some thinking I've done." Mr. Grizz said.

"What's that?" Redd asked.

"I'm going to hire you back, but at a cost. You must never sing a song in a Grizzco job again, or you will lose the job again." Mr. Grizz replied. Redd got surprised by this, but then smiles.

"Thanks, Mr. Grizz. I promise I won't let you down." Redd said with a toothy grin.

"Now run along and do whatever you want. I'll see you back here tomorrow." Mr. Grizz said.

"Yes sir!" Redd exclaimed with a salute, then he walks out of the shop.

"Callie, Marie, you two are fired. Don't bother coming back. Collect your bonus on your way out." Mr. Grizz said with an angry tone.

"Understood." The cousins said in unison.

* * *

The Squid Sisters collect their bonus right next to the shop, and then they see Redd again as they kept walking.

"Did he fire you two?" Redd asked.

"Yes... but it was all worth it for you to keep this job." Marie replied. Redd was shocked by this.

"You convinced him to not fire me forever?" He asked again.

"Yeah. It was for a cost of us getting fired. We just didn't want you to lost your job." Callie responded.

"Thanks, girls." Redd thanked as he smiles. Marie leans closer to Redd, and gives him a nice kiss on the lips, which the red Inkling accepts. Callie meanwhile giggles, and sneakily take a picture with her squid phone. Apparently, Redd and Marie saw the snap at the last second, and they faced her with an angry look and a huge blush on their faces.

"DELETE IT RIGHT NOW, CALLIE!" Marie screamed as she chased Callie.

"NEVER! You two looked so cute!" Callie exclaimed.

"You're gonna PAY!" Redd shouted, as he follows Marie in the chase. And everything is all fine now.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, that's done :D! Two things. 1: Yes, I am an Undertale fan. Deal with it. 2: I know this was late to be finished, but I needed to think of something XD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and be sure to check out some of my other stories as well, and also my sister's! Stay Fresh y'all! :)**


End file.
